Breathless
by whitter23
Summary: Alyssa receives a note from a secret admirer, telling him to meet him. Who will she find? Oneshot


**Breathless**

A Shannon Moore One shot

**Author's Note: As always I own no one but Alyssa. This one is for any Shannon more lovers out there. And thanks to those who have reviewed my other stories. You're awesome!**

"I am exhausted," Alyssa said to her best friend, Maria Kanellis. They had just gotten done with a Divas' tag match, at their fifth show in a week on their European tour. "I'm so glad to be going home tomorrow."

"I know," Maria replied as they entered the locker room backstage. "And we actually have off until next Tuesday.

"I am so excited!"

"What are you gonna do?" Maria asked.

"I don't know yet," Alyssa replied. "Probably hang out wi-"She stopped as she noticed a small note sitting on the top of her bag.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone put a note in my bag." She pulled it out and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Maria asked her curiously.

"It says, 'Alyssa, I've liked you for a long time. Ever since we first met. Please meet me tonight in the hotel garden after the show. I'll be holding a single red rose. Your Secret Admirer.'"

"Are you gonna meet him?"

"I don't know. Knowing my luck, it would turn out to be Khali or Umaga. But I think I might, just outta curiosity." She thought for a minute, and then said, "I wonder how he got it into my bag. If he could get in here unnoticed, he wouldn't even know which bag was mine."

"Maybe he had one of the other girls put it in there for him…unless it was one of the girls that wrote it."

"Okay, that's just wrong. I don't have anything against people who are gay, but that doesn't mean I want them to hit on me. And the writing looks like a guy's."

"That's good. For a minute there, I thought maybe Victoria had a lesbian crush on you."

Alyssa laughed at her friend and threw a towel at her. She changed into her favorite jeans and an AC/DC t-shirt. She decided that she was definitely going to the garden. How bad could it be? If it really was Umaga or Khali, she could run away before he saw her.

When she got back to the hotel, she changed into a white and blue sundress and flip flops, so she looked nice, just in case it was someone worth looking nice for, like her long time crush, Shannon Moore, which she doubted very much. He hadn't been very good with women since his divorce. She took one last look in the mirror.

"Wish me luck," she shouted to Maria as she opened the door to go.

"Luck!" Maria shouted back before Alyssa closed the door behind her.

Her mind was still racing as she wondered who could possibly have written that note when the elevator reached the lobby. She crossed it and went out to the garden along the side of the building. The show had been early, so it was just getting dark now. As she walked along the path, she didn't see anyone at all, not even Umaga or Khali. Her heart sank when she reached the fountain at the center and still didn't see anyone else. She sat down on the wall of the fountain. She was shocked to find herself disappointed at the thought that it had most likely been a joke.

"Sorry I'm late."

Alyssa turned to see who it was: none other than Shannon Moore, holding a single long-stemmed rose.

"Shannon?" she said in shock.

"So you got my note."

"Yes. How did you get it in my bag?"

"I convinced Maria to put it in there before your match."

"So she knew the entire time. How did she not let it slip?"

"I'm glad she didn't. I thought maybe you wouldn't come if it was me."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed and sat down next to her on the wall of the fountain.

"I mean…I don't know. I guess a girl like you wouldn't be interested in me."

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're gorgeous, and I'm, well, I'm not."

"Shan, will you stop. I can't believe you did this."

"I know, this was a stupid idea."

"I don't think it's stupid. I think it's sweet. It's probably the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me. But why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Because I felt stupid. And you got dressed up. You were probably hoping it was Cena or Cody."

"No. I was hoping it was you from the minute I found the note."

"What?" He looked at her with a perplexed look on his face.

"I've liked you for a long time, too, Shan." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Wow," he said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting that."

He laced his fingers with hers. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Shannon rubbed the back of Alyssa's hand with his thumb.

"Oh, this is for you," he said handing her the rose.

"Thank you." She took it with a smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's starting to get cold out here. We should go inside," Shannon said.

"I don't want to." She looked him in the face, but kept her chin on his shoulder. "I want to stay right here. Just like this."

"So do I, but I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Okay, but only if we can do this inside."

"Lyss, it's starting to get late, and we have an early flight tomorrow."

"I love it when you call me that," she told him as they walked back up the garden path, fingers still laced together. "Shannon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you left me that note."

"Me too. But I should have done it sooner. I'm sorry I didn't."

"Don't be. It's better late than never, right?"

"Right," he said with a smile.

They reached the elevators, where an elderly couple was already waiting, holding hands just like Alyssa and Shannon. The doors opened and the two couples got in.

"Young love," said the woman smiling at the younger couple. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"About fifteen minutes," Shannon replied.

"Oh, how sweet. Remember when we were just starting out, dear?" she asked her husband.

"Barely," he joked. "That was so long ago."

"How long have you been together?" Alyssa asked them."

"Forty-seven years," the woman said smiling lovingly at her husband. "Married forty-five tomorrow. Our children sent us here for our anniversary."

"Wow, congratulations," Shannon said in amazement. The elevator stopped, and apparently they were all on the same floor.

"You know," the old lady said as they got out of the elevator. "You two remind me a lot of us when we were young. I think you'll be together as long as we have."

"I sure hope so," Shannon said smiling at Alyssa.

"Thank you," Alyssa said happily as they watched the other couple walk down the hall.

"Forty-seven years," Shannon whispered.

"Do you really think that could be us someday?" Alyssa asked as Shannon walked her to her room.

"Like, I said, I really hope so."

Alyssa smiled to herself as they reached her and Maria's room. She didn't want to go inside. She wanted to spend more time with Shannon.

"Don't worry," he said as if he had read her mind. "We've got plenty of time to spend with each other." He looked at her for a minute before saying, "Can I kiss you?" It was a whisper so low that Alyssa had barely heard it.

"You didn't need to ask," she whispered back.

He smiled again and pressed his lips to hers. He moved his lips slightly, moving Alyssa's with them. Fireworks went off behind her eyelids. No one had ever kissed her like that before. It wasn't long before her pulled away.

"Goodnight, Lyss." He walked backwards a few feet down the hall, smiling at her, then turned around and headed to his own room.

"Night, Shan." She wasn't sure if he heard her, but she could barely speak. He had just left her completely breathless.


End file.
